onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 905
Chapter 905 is titled "A Beautiful World". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 35: Orlumbus Arc - "The Pirate Life - At 6 AM: Folding Pajamas" Orlumbus starts his day as a pirate at 6 AM by folding his pajamas. Short Summary At New Marineford, Sakazuki discovers that Fujitora has gone to Mary Geoise. He sends Ryokugyu to get him out, but the two admirals instead have a friendly conversation. Meanwhile, several royals arrive at the Red Port, where they are taken up to Mary Geoise for the Levely. Unbeknownst to anyone, the Revolutionary Army has infiltrated the Levely. Long Summary In an effort to combat the violence the New Era will bring forth, it was decided by the World Government to relocate Marineford at the entrance of the New World, where it stands as a much stronger fortress, under the command of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. At New Marineford, T Bone reports to Sakazuki that Fujitora is currently at Mary Geoise. Sakazuki is enraged at his shameful act of returning without the heads of Luffy and Law, but T Bone says that Fujitora rebutted that Mary Geoise is not a Marine base. Sakazuki got even angrier because it is just a ridiculous technicality. At that moment, Sengoku comments that being Fleet Admiral is a difficult job, much to Sakazuki's annoyance. Sakazuki then asks who else will be going to Mary Geoise, and he is told that Admiral Ryokugyu will be there. At the Red Port leading to the sacred land of Mary Geoise, royals from around the world are arriving one after another. The royals include King Beer VI from Roshwan Kingdom along with his Matryo Princesses, King Ham Burger from Ballywood Kingdom, Queen Mororon from Tajine Kingdom, and King Tacos from Shishano Kingdom. Also arriving is King Neptune from Ryugu Kingdom along with princess Shirahoshi, prince Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi, all escorted by Marine HQ Vice Admiral Garp. It is said that even though the Ryugu Kingdom had been a part of the World Government for 200 years, this is only the second time they have participated in the Levely. Taking advantage of this big news, the journalists are taking as many pictures as they can, with Attach wanting to print a special edition because of Shirahoshi’s beauty, only to be ignored by Morgans because he is too enchanted by her beauty. Garp is then greeted by Sterry, the king of Goa Kingdom, who asks him if he knows who he is only to be responded to as some brat. Shocked at his rudeness, Sterry then reminds Garp that he is the king of the kingdom of which he is a citizen in, and therefore, it automatically makes Garp his subordinate. Morgans then comments that despite the fact that the Goa Kingdom is a “peaceful, rural country”, the place has brought forth some of the world's most accomplished criminals such as Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and Dragon, with Garp being the exception. A little trivia is also shown on how Sterry became king of Goa Kingdom after the mysterious deaths of its previous king and prince. Undeterred by his claims, Garp then demands Sterry to move as he is annoying to look at. Hurt at his rudeness, he goes ahead and sets it aside and asks Garp on how to become a World Noble and Garp's only response is that Sterry is a scumbag. Getting hurt even more because of his rude behavior, Sterry thinks of how his actions are fitting of the death penalty and how scary Garp is, only for Garp to tell him to forget what he just said. The Neptune Family reaches the Bondola and they part ways with Garp. As they ascend to Mary Geoise, Shirahoshi gazes and marvels at the sun and sky. Sterry is scared of going up the Bondola and screams when he sees a giant in the Red Line's wall, but Ham Burger believes he was hallucinating. Sterry then wants a guard to shoot at some crows in fear they would pop the bubble, but the guard, revealed to be Sabo in disguise, tells Sterry not to worry. Quick References Chapter Notes *The new Marine headquarters, New Marineford, makes its full appearance. *T Bone is seen for the first time after the timeskip. *Garp makes his first post-timeskip manga appearance. *It is shown that people can enter Mary Geoise by riding on a bondola. *The following royals have arrived at Mary Geoise. **King Beer VI and Matryo Princesses from Roshwan Kingdom. **King Ham Burger from Ballywood Kingdom. **Queen Mororon from Tajine Kingdom. **King Tacos from Shishano Kingdom. **King Neptune and his family from the Ryugu Kingdom. ***It is revealed that this is the Ryugu Kingdom's second time attending the Levely since becoming a member nation of the World Government. **Sterry, the king of Goa Kingdom. ***Sterry became the king after the suspicious deaths of the previous king and the prince. ***His full face is now shown since his first appearance in the present at Chapter 823. *Morgans is aware that Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Dragon, and Garp were originally from the Goa Kingdom. *Both Fujitora and Ryokugyu are present at Mary Geoise. **Ryokugyu makes his first real appearance though not fully shown. **Fujitora and Ryokugyu were talking about Vegapunk and his completion of an invention that would make the Shichibukai obsolete. *Koala states that the revolutionaries' target is not the World Government, but the World Nobles controlling it. *Sabo, Karasu, and Morley infiltrate Mary Geoise. Characters Arc Navigation